Aku No Hana
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Bisakah kita melewati pagar tinggi menjulang itu? Bisakah kita menembus dinding kokoh itu? Bisakah kita melangkahi garis tipis pembatas kita yang di sebut sebagai takdir? SasuNaru, Slight ShikaNaru. YAOI. Lemon. Gore.


**Fanfiction Titled "Aku No Hana" was made by Miseta Harumi Kitara**

"**Naruto"**** was made by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Karena saya sudah bilang Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang, maka saya tak berhak atas para character yang ada.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, alur nggak jelas, Gore sedikit, Lemon implisit (atau eksplisit?) sedikit dan jangan paksa untuk hot, Miss Typos, author newbie, pertama kali menulis di FNI dan lemon, dan yang pasti YAOI, Sho-ai.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight ShikaNaru, kayaknya nggak ada lagi...**

**Rate : Pasti M, jadi bagi yang nggak suka, saya dengan senang hati mempersilakan anda meninggalkan fic saya. Mau baca, silakan dilanjutkan. Tapi ingatlah untuk membaca dengan jarak aman minimal 30 cm dari layar komputer/ponsel, nyalakan lampu atau berada di tempat yang terang, hindari kontak dengan mata(?), promo berakhir 30 Februari 2013(?), syarat dan ketentuan berlaku(?)#eh?.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read..**

**.**

**.**

_Api dan tanah, siapakah yang akan menang? Akankah kelembutan hati sang tanah akan menghancurkan panasnya bara api, atau sebaliknya?_

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan gaya rambut yang bertolak belakang dari gravitasi itu terduduk di pinggir puncak menara pencakar langit, tanpa takut sedikitpun. Mata kelamnya bak permata _onyx_, memperhatikan para manusia yang berada di bawah sana. Makhluk yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari dirinya. Makhluk yang diciptakan dari segumpal tanah, makhluk yang rendah dari derajatnya. Manusia. Sudahkah mereka sadar apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada dunia? Sudahkah mereka sadar akan tanggung jawab mereka pada pencipta semesta alam? Dan sudahkah mereka sadar bahwa merekalah yang menyebabkan kehancuran dunia?

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran manusia. Mereka diberi akal oleh sang Maha Kuasa, namun mereka malah menggunakan akal mereka untuk melakukan hal yang hanya didasari nafsu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran manusia. Mereka menggunakan akal mereka dengan alasan melindungi orang terkasih, tapi didasari keegoisan belaka. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran manusia. Mereka memohon kekuatan pada kaum iblis, tapi menyalahkan kaum iblis pada akhirnya.

Sasuke melengus kesal pada sikap manusia. Mereka selalu berdusta, berdusta pada segalanya. Mereka bodoh, sangat bodoh. Itulah sebabnya dia datang kemari. Jauh-jauh dari dasar neraka hanya untuk membalaskan dendam pada kaum yang lebih tinggi derajatnya, kaum yang membuat dirinya dan yang lainnya harus diusir dari surga, kaum yang mengharuskan dirinya dan yang lainnya menetap dalam api yang menyala.

Dia akan membalasnya, menyeret para manusia bodoh untuk tinggal bersamanya di dasar neraka. Menyeret mereka menjadi makhluk terhina. Menyeret mereka agar tau rasa yang dirinya derita. Sasuke menyeringai kejam. Dari dahulu dia telah mendapatkan orang itu. Sesosok polos tanpa dosa. Putih tanpa noda. Bersih tanpa cela. Sesosok pemuda pirang yang sebatang kara, pemuda bermata biru bak lautan luas. Naruto Uzumaki.

Mudah baginya untuk menyusupi kehidupan pemuda itu. Hanya bermodalkan pertemanan dan janji palsu, dia mampu menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak Sasuke mengikrarkan kepalsuan di hadapan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Namun tetap saja, pemuda itu seperti tak pernah membiarkan dirinya terseret menuju jurang neraka. Belum pernah sedikitpun Naruto membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya, walau hanya sebuah gandengan tangan.

Mungkin pemuda itu malu. Malu menyatakan pada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih dari sang Uchiha. Malu pada dunia bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Atau jika dia tau, malu pada dunia bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada orang yang salah. Benar-benar salah.

"Sasuke..."

Suara berat itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya. Mata kelam itu menatap mata kelam lainnya. Pemuda lain berambut hitam panjang itu mendekat padanya. Aura gelap yang dimiliki pemuda itu sangat terasa hingga menusuk tulang belulang. Tapi itu hanya bagi manusia, bukan iblis sepertinya. "Ada apa, _aniki_?," tanya Sasuke penasaran. Jarang sekali kakaknya datang dan mengganggu dirinya. Itachi menyeringai kejam, "Ingat tugasmu..."

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kota di hadapannya, berpaling dari sang kakak. "Aku tau...," ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang teramat pelan. Dia sudah mengerti tugasnya. Dia akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan dia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya. "Jangan sampai kau termakan permainanmu sendiri," pesan Itachi, membuat kedua mata itu kembali tertuju padanya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu berbalik, pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri, seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tau... Karena segalanya hanyalah kebohongan belaka..."

.

.

_Jika akhirnya dia tau, apakah dia akan mengerti bahwa yang dikatakan sang iblis ini hanyalah sebuah dusta belaka?_

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan ringan menuju _cafe_ di depan universitasnya. Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu langsung mendorong pintu kaca _cafe_ itu, seraya tersenyum pada beberapa pelayan yang ada. Dia sudah menjadi pelanggan setia _cafe_ itu, patutlah jika dia kenal pelayan yang bekerja di sana. Mata biru _sapphire_ –nya terus menelusuri ruangan itu. Dia tengah mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang dia berikan seluruh hatinya padanya. Seseorang yang teramat dicintainya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum polos ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap luar jendela, tertarik akan keramaian kota saat tengah hari. Naruto mengambil posisi di samping pemuda itu. Wajah polosnya menatap sosok yang sangat dia cintai. "Sasuke...," panggilnya dengan suaranya yang polos. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itupun menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau lama sekali, _dobe_...," ujar pemuda itu, terus memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. Diperhatikannya pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kau tidak memakai kalung dari wanita itu?," tanyanya dengan nada sedikit senang. Dia senang, kalung yang selalu dihindarinya akhirnya dilepas oleh sang pemilik. Sebuah jimat yang seharusnya Naruto gunakan untuk menjauhkan diri dari makhluk semacam dirinya ini. Naruto meraba sekitar lehernya sambil berucap, "Kalung itu putus... Aku tidak berani mengembalikannya pada nenek Tsunade..."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Entah apakah ini sebuah pertanda bagi dirinya untuk memulai tugasnya, atau itu hanya keberuntungan saja. Namun tetap saja ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi dirinya. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto lekat-lekat. _Onyx _bertemu _sapphire_, dua manik yang begitu kontradiktif bertemu. "Kau mau jalan-jalan, Naruto?," ajak Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Naruto nampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan sang kekasih. Entah mengapa, hati dan batinnya tidak pernah mau diajak berkompromi. Hatinya selalu ingin bersama pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu, pergi kemanapun bersama Sasuke. Namun batinnya selalu menginginkan dirinya menjauh darinya. 'Lari', kata itu seperti sebuah mantra yang dirapalkan oleh batinnya, dilantunkan bagai nyanyian kematian. Kali ini, hati Naruto yang menang. Hati yang menutupi mata bagi batinnya dan menulikan telinga bagi batinnya.

Naruto mengangguk, setuju akan ajakan sang kekasih. Jawaban itu sanggup membuat Sasuke menarik bibirnya, tersenyum. Entah senyuman atau seringaian, kalian tak akan pernah bisa menebaknya. Sebelum beranjak dari _cafe _itu, Sasuke memberikan sekuntum bunga berkelopak hitam pada Naruto. Aneh memang, bunga itu tak lazim bahkan tak pernah Naruto lihat kecuali di tangan Sasuke.

Bunga yang pernah diberikan Sasuke saat mereka mengawali kisah kasih ini. Bunga yang menyerupai mawar hitam, namun jika diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi bukanlah bunga mawar. Dan jika Naruto tau dari manakah bunga itu dipetik, mungkin Naruto akan membuangnya. Bunga itu adalah bunga neraka, terbuat dari api dasar neraka yang Sasuke ubah menjadi bunga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda Uzumaki itu menerima bunga dari Sasuke. Wajahnya begitu senang ketika mendapati bunga itu. Namun tetap saja batinnya menolak kehadiran bunga itu. 'Buang', kali ini kata itulah yang terlantun oleh batinnya. Namun tetap saja kali ini hatinya kembali menang akan batinnya, akan firasat buruknya.

.

.

_Jika kau ingin tau darimana bunga itu, sayang, maka dengan senang hati kujawab, "Dari dasar neraka."_

.

.

Berkeliling kota seharian telah menguras tenaga pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Mereka telah mengelilingi tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan selama sehari ini. Dan pada sore hari, Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk pergi ke taman hiburan. Menaiki wahana. Tertawa lepas, menghilangkan penat. Berlari riang dengan sang terkasih.

Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana, Naruto memilih duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Mata biru bak lautannya memandang sang kekasih yang tegah membelikannya es krim. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia merasa orang dihadapannya itu bukan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia merasa dalam bahaya.

Sasuke memberikan es krim cokelat itu pada pemuda pirang yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya. Matanya mencoba memberi keteduhan, agar hati yang bimbang di hadapannya dapat dikendalikan. Dia tau, pemuda Uzumaki di hadapannya memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya. Dia tau, pemuda Uzumaki di hadapannya merasa gundah saat di dekatnya. Dan dia lebih tau, pemuda Uzumaki di hadapannya telah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatif tentang dirinya.

"Ada masalah, Naruto?," tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir, meski itu hanyalah dusta. Naruto memandangnya, bimbang untuk menjawab. "Tidak...," ucapnya dengan kebohongan yang dapat tercium sang iblis. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Waktu serasa berhenti berputar, membiarkan keheningan ini sebagai saksi bisu kebimbangan manusia dan rencana jahat sang iblis. Naruto menghela napas berat, mengakhiri keheningan yang tercipta.

"Maaf aku tak pernah percaya padamu, Sasuke...," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, tak sanggup menatap wajah orang yang dicintainya. Jikalau dia sanggup menatap wajah itu, maka dia akan menemukan sebuah seringaian iblis dari wajah tampan yang selalu dikaguminya. Sasuke menghela napas pula, lalu berkata, "Tidak masalah. Mungkin aku tidak dapat kau percayai..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke keheranan. Mata biru _sapphire_ –nya menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah. "Tidak, Sasuke. Aku yang salah...," ujarnya lagi, "Aku mencintaimu, tapi tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Aku bodoh, Sasuke..."

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto perlahan, membiarkan mata biru itu menatap mata kelamnya. "Kau memang bodoh, Naruto...," ujarnya dengan kalimat menggantung. Jeda, sebuah ciuman lembut menjadi pembatas kalimat menggantung Sasuke. Sebuah ciuman singkat namun menjadi berarti bagi keduanya. Sasuke menyudahi ciuman itu dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...tapi itulah yang membuatku cinta kepadamu..."

Naruto bersemu merah saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Wajahnya tertunduk malu, entah apa karena ucapan Sasuke atau karena ciuman tadi. Termakanlah sudah dirinya dalam jebakan yang disediakan sang iblis. Terjatuhlah sudah dirinya dalam jurang perangkap sang iblis. Namun entah mengapa, ada yang salah juga untuk sang iblis. Entah mengapa, dia juga merasa sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Sebuah perasaan.

Konyol memang. Ini adalah sebuah perasaan dimana dirinya takut akan kehilangan senyuman sang Uzumaki. Sebuah perasaan dimana dirinya takut akan kehilangan sosok sang Uzumaki. Sebuah perasaan dimana dirinya takut akan kehilangan cinta sang Uzumaki. Dirinya terjerat sendiri. Dirinya terjatuh sendiri. Dalam perangkap yang disediakannya untuk sang manusia. Dalam lubang yang digalinya untuk sang manusia. Benarkah dia telah mencintai sang Uzumaki? Entahlah, tapi dia masih ingat akan tugasnya. Ingat akan tanggung jawabnya. Dan dia tidak akan lari dari semua itu.

.

.

_Walaupun mereka memiliki hati, mereka hanya selalu berdusta. Karena merekalah iblis yang tak takut akan dosa..._

.

.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto menginap di apartemennya. Sebuah apartemen yang terlalu mewah bagi Naruto, namun sangat sederhana bagi Sasuke. Mereka memang kontradiktif, dari segi manapun mereka berbeda. Karena ingatlah, mereka adalah iblis dan manusia. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menyiapkan makan malam hari ini. Sebenarnya dia khawatir juga pemuda polos itu akan menghancurkan dapurnya. Namun dibiarkan saja sang Uzumaki bereksperimen dengan masakannya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, kini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di depan meja makan dengan santapan yang tersaji di sana. Naruto melahap makanan yang susah payah dibuatnya. Tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya sedari tadi. "Ada saus di wajahmu, _dobe_...," ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus noda saus di sudut wajah Uzumaki.

Wajah _tan _polos itu bersemu merah kembali, saat merasakan sebuah _tissu_ menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, canggung untuk membuka suara. Naruto akhirnya berdehem kecil dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Merekapun menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan keheningan yang teramat menyiksa batin. Sasuke yang pertama kali keluar dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah membersihkan piring-piring kotor sisa makan malam.

Setelah mencuci seluruh piring itu, Naruto hendak mencari Sasuke untuk pamit pulang. Entah mengapa, ada sebuah firasat buruk bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Entah mengapa, dirinya terus memaksa untuk segera pulang. Jauh dari Sasuke yang dicintainya. Naruto berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke, malu untuk masuk ataupun sekedar mengetuk pintunya. Berkali-kali batinnya meronta agar dirinya pergi saja dari apartemen itu, tapi dia merasa malu jika langsung meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa pamit.

Akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu di hadapannya. Tak ada jawaban, walaupun sudah berkali-kali dirinya mengetuk pintu itu. "Sasuke?," panggilnya seraya membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu. "Sasuke?," panggilnya lagi. Dia memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan sempat menutup pintunya sebelum masuk lebih dalam. Sasuke tak ada dimanapun dalam jarak pandangnya. Sebuah deritan kecil terdengar saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Naruto menatap tubuh itu. Menatap dengan wajah merah merona. Menatap dengan sebuah ketertarikan namun juga rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Sasuke memandang Naruto datar, seperti biasanya. Namun itu hanya sedetik, lalu seringaian itu terpoles di wajah tampannya. "Ada apa, Naruto?," tanyanya seraya mendekati tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Naruto bergerak mundur, berlawanan dengan tubuh yang bergerak menghampirinya.

Naruto berhenti, dia terpojok. Kini tubuhnya dihimpit tubuh Sasuke dan pintu di belakangnya. "Naruto...," panggil Sasuke setengah berbisik, mengirimkan sebuah getaran sensual dalam nada bicaranya. Naruto menatap mata Sasuke, menatap mata hitam kelam yang berkilat nafsu itu. "Katakan Naruto...," ucap Sasuke lagi, "Kau menginginkanku, bukan?"

Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak sanggup dirinya mengucapkan barang sepatah kata pun. Mata _sapphire_ itu menyiratkan ketakutan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia tertarik. Dia menginginkannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya masih memancarkan nafsu, tapi teduh dan dia tak tau mengapa matanya menyiratkan kasih sayang. Iblis ini tak mengerti akan dirinya. Tubuh dan hatinya berbeda pendapat. Tubuh yang selalu ingin menarik para manusia ke jurang neraka kini termakan hati yang tak tega melihat Uzumaki tersakiti.

Dia benar-benar terjerat akan kepolosan Uzumaki ini. Kedua pemuda ini tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kembali keheningan menjadi saksi bisu kebimbangan hati mereka. Perseteruan hati dan pikiran mereka. Perseteruan antara cinta dan takdir mereka. Namun mereka menyerah pada hati mereka. Pada cinta mereka. Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara wajah mereka berdua. Entah mengapa, memang tugasnya seperti ini tapi mengapa ini menjadi seperti di luar kendalinya? Entah mengapa, memang ini yang dia inginkan tapi mengapa harus ada sesuatu yang terisi saat kedua bibir itu melumat milik sang Uzumaki?

Inilah perasaan yang tak tertulis...

Inilah kasih yang tak tersampaikan melalui kata-kata...

Inilah cinta yang salah...

.

.

_Bilamana kau bertanya pada siapakah akhirnya mereka berpihak, maka mereka akan menjawab diri mereka sendiri. Ketahuilah, sayang, mereka hanya pendusta..._

.

.

Desahan dan erangan tak terputusnya mengalun dari kedua bibir ranum itu. Ini permainan dan dia tak tau. Dia hanya tau bahwa pemuda yang tengah memanjakannya mencitai dirinya setulus hati. Mencintai dirinya seperti dia mencintai pemuda itu. Mencintai dirinya dan tak mengindahkan rontaan batinnya sendiri.

"Sasu.. Sasuke~."

Berkali-kali dirinya menyebut nama sang iblis. Berkali-kali dirinya mendesahkan hal yang tak patut dirinya lontarkan. Berkali-kali tubuhnya meminta lebih. Tahukah dirinya bahwa sang iblis sedang mempermainkan perasaannya? Tahukah dirinya bahwa sang iblis sedang menjerumuskannya? Tahukah dirinya bahwa sang iblis tengah bimbang untuk mengajaknya menuju dasar neraka?

Tidak. Dia tidak tau dan tak kan pernah mau tau...

Sebuah erangan tertahan saat 'benda' milik sang iblis memasuki dirinya. Bulir-bulir bening air mata mengalir lembut di kedua belah pipinya. Bukan, dia tak menangis karena sedih. Dia tak menangis karena sakit. Bahkan dia tak menangis karena kenikmatan itu. Inilah air mata kebimbangan hati. Inilah bentuk lain dari rontaan batin. Inilah air mata yang menunjukkan rasa takut berlebihan, takut kehilangan dan takut terjatuh bersama pemuda di atasnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?, " tanya Sasuke masih tak bergerak setelah memasuki tubuh Naruto. Dihapusnya air mata yang sempat mengalir dari pelupuk mata itu. Dia tau segalanya, kebimbangan, rasa takut dan cemas yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Dia tau segalanya, tubuh, hati dan batin Naruto tak pernah bisa berkompromi. Dia tau, dia mengerti dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, senyuman polos terpoles di wajahnya. Dia tak peduli akan rasa sakit ini. Dia tak peduli akan dunia ini. Tapi dia peduli akan pemuda di atasnya saat ini. "Bergeraklah...," ucapnya dengan nada yang tenang, mencoba menutupi kebimbangan hatinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut _raven _itu masih terdiam, masih mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Mata _onyx _itu bertemu dengan _sapphire_ untuk yang kesekiankalinya. Mereka terhenyak sesaat, mencoba membaca kebimbangan hati masing-masing.

Menyerah, tak ada gunanya mereka mencoba menghapus kebimbangan itu. Hati mereka terlalu keras, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Ya, benar-benar saling mencintai.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada permainannya. Digerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan susah payah, mencari kenikmatan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan raut wajah sang Uzumaki. Wajah yang polos itu, wajah yang dia pilih untuk jadi mangsanya. Tapi kenapa harus dirinya?

Ditempelnya bibir itu pada leher jenjang sang Uzumaki, memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang sedari tadi sudah diberikannya. Serasa tak puas memberikan sekali saja tanda itu, dibuatnya sebanyak mungkin hingga tak ada celah lagi untuk ditandai. Memberikan tanda agar dunia tau, Uzumaki kini miliknya. Miliknya seorang, Uchiha Sasuke sang iblis dari bawah neraka.

Kedua tubuh itu saling menyatu. Membiarkan malam yang panjang menjadi milik mereka saja. Membiarkan deritan tempat peraduan menjadi latar dari penyatuan ini. Membiarkan desahan mengalun bak nyanyian pujian bagi sang Dewa. Kedua tubuh itu terus memainkan temponya. Bergerak berirama, mempersembahkan sebuah penyatuan dalam lumuran dosa bagi cinta abadi. Inilah yang menjadi tugas sang iblis. Mengotori setiap jiwa denga lumuran dosa walau setitik saja.

Detik-detik terakhir, sang Uzumaki meneriaki nama sang iblis sebelum mencapai batasnya. Meneriaki nama sang iblis dengan rasa kasih yang bahkan tak mampu hanya diucapkan sekali saja. Pemuda itu jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan sang iblis. Tak menyadari apa yang telah mereka perbuat adalah awal dari segalanya. Awal dari kehancurannya di masa kelak.

Namun... Sasuke tersenyum simpul, memandangi wajah polos dalam pelukannya. Wajah polos dalam ketentraman tanpa kebimbangan dalam raut wajahnya. Dia merasa sejuk, dia merasa nyaman, dia tak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu. Dalam hati, kembali bergejolak perasaannya. Kembali perasaannya mencoba mengujinya. Kembali perasaannya mempermainkannya di atas permainannya.

Sasuke tertunduk lesu, mencoba menghentikan segala kebimbangannya dan mulai menentukan pilihannya. Sebuah pilihan yang bahkan terasa sangat tidak adil bagi dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

.

.

_Mereka memang sudah menyatukan hati, namun bisakah mereka melampaui batas yang disebut dengan takdir?_

.

.

Sinar mentari yang hangat menerobos masuk melalui celah di antara tirai-tirai jendela. Kicauan burung mulai meriah, bersautan satu sama lain. Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan saat tubuhnya memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Sehelai selimut menjadi penutup tubuh polosnya. Pandangan matanya terus menelusuri ruangan kamar itu. Tak ada sosok itu di sana. Dimanapun matanya mencoba mencari sosok itu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Mata biru _sapphire _–nya beralih pada secarik kertas di atas meja. Diraihnya kertas itu dan dibacanya tulisan yang tertulis di sana.

_Untuk Naruto,_

_Selamat pagi, _dobe_... Maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku ada urusan. Kau akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Aku akan menunggumu di _cafe_ tepat saat kau pulang dari kuliahmu._

_Sasuke._

Naruto tersenyum saat membaca tulisan tangan itu. Sejak kapan sang Uchiha berkata seformal itu padanya? Entah, dia pun tak tau. Kembali dirinya menemukan bunga berkelopak hitam itu di samping tubuhnya. Bunga yang dirinya pastikan Sasuke tinggalkan untuknya. Mata biru itu mencoba menelusuri bunga itu. Menelusuri setiap detil dari bunga itu.

Hitam, mungil dan berliuk-liuk, itulah yang pertama kali yang Naruto deskripsikan untuk sang bunga mungil itu. Matanya menerawang jauh, dia teringat akan percakapannya dengan sahabat baiknya beberapa waktu silam.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto...," pemuda berambut nanas itu memanggil namanya dengan sangat pelan. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Melupakan bunga berkelopak hitam barang sejenak. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulut dalam beberapa saat, terdiam membisu._

"_Ada apa, Shika?," tanya Naruto mulai jenuh akan keheningan yang tercipta. Kedua mata sang pemalas masih terus tertuju padanya, setelah itu mulai beralih pada bunga yang ada di genggaman sang Uzumaki. Bunga berkelopak hitam. Bunga yang menarik. Bunga pemberian Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, dia seratus persen yakin sang Uchiha itulah yang memberikan bunga itu._

_Mata mereka bertemu kembali, menciptakan keheningan baru dalam sekejap mata. Shikamaru menghela napas sejenak, "Bunga dari Sasuke?" Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dirinya tau jawabannya. Pertanyaan yang tak berguna sebenarnya, tapi toh sang Uzumaki merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Helaan napas lagi, namun kali ini lebih berat dari yang sebelumya. "Naruto...," lirih Shikamaru, "Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, kau tau sendiri alasanku, bukan?"_

_Naruto terdiam lagi. Tak merespon walau hanya sebuah gelengan maupun anggukan. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Tidak bisa, Shikamaru...," ujarnya dengan kebimbangan dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku tidak bisa...," ujarnya lagi, mengkonfirmasikan betapa lemahnya dirinya akan Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hening kembali menyelimuti. Kedua pemuda itu tak mau berdebat lagi, namun mereka tak mau menyakiti satu sama lain. Kali ini Shikamaru ankat suara terlebih dahulu. "Kau terjerat, Naruto... Kau seharusnya lebih tau dariku, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau hadapi...," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada pasrah. Dirinya tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Naruto. Meenyelamatkan sahabtnya ini. Menyelamatkan orang ang sangat ia cintai walaupun tak mampu dirinya menyatakan cintanya itu._

_Shikamaru menyerah pada cinta Naruto akan Sasuke. Sudah cukup dirinya terluka akan sakit hatinya saat Naruto menerima cinta palsu sang iblis. Ya, dia tau siapa Sasuke sebenarnya sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Ditinggalkannya pemuda Uzumaki ini dalam kebimbangan hatinya. Sebenarnya tak rela dirinya meninggalkan pemuda ini, namun dia tak kan menang jika Naruto ditanya siapa yang akan dipilihnya antara sahabat atau sang iblis Uchiha itu._

"_Masalah bunga itu...," kalimat Shikamaru sengaja digantungkannya, membuat sang Uzumaki penasaran akan kelanjutannya. "Jika kau mau tau bunga maca apa itu, datanglah padaku... Aku dengan senang hati akan menjawabnya...," lanjutnya, sekaligus melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah..."_

**Flashback End**

Naruto menimbang-nimbang perkataan Shikamaru saat itu. Dirinya memang telah terjerat dalam rasa penasaran akan bunga yang digenggamnya. Bunga ini seperti hidup. Memiliki aura pekat yang tak dapat Naruto deskripsikan. Mata _sapphire_ –nya terus menelusuri tiap lekuk bunga itu. Pada akhirnya dia menyerah, memutuskan untuk menemui Shikamaru sekarang juga.

.

.

_Dan bilamana manusia mencari tau kebenaran dalam bunga sang setan, ketahuilah, sayang, bunga itu hanyalah sedikit dari perasaan mereka._

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menapaki tangga satu per satu. Hanya suara derap kaki miliknya yang sampai pada indra pendengarannya. Matanya terus memandang lurus, tak pernah sedikitpun dirinya berpaling dari anak tangga ini. Sungguh membosankan jika terus seperti ini, jika dia adalah manusia. Sayangnya dia adalah iblis, makhluk kejam tak berperasaan. Tidak, dia bukan tak berperasaan, dia hanya tak mengerti akan perasaannya.

Dibukanya pintu menuju bagian luar gedung itu. Matanya mencoba mencari sosok yang serupa dengannya. Sosok yang lebih kejam darinya. Sosok yang dibujuknya agar datang ke dunia ini. Sang kakak. Tak didapatinya sang kakak saat pertama kali dirinya membuka pintu itu. Tak didapatinya pula sang kakak walaupun dia sudah mencarinya di sekitar tempat itu.

"Mencariku, _touto_?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda di belakangnya membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut. Bahkan aura yang selalu bersama Itachi tak dirasakannya walau hanya sedetik saja. Kedua mata itu bertemu, menciptakan aura tak mengenakkan entah apa namanya. "Aku berhasil, _aniki_... Kita sudahi saja segalanya...," ucap Sasuke dengan kewaspadaan yang terus ditingkatkan. Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Kau ingin meyudahi segalanya begitu saja, hm?," tanyanya mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke yang menginginkan untuk menghancurkan manusia-manusia itu? Bukankah Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti permainannya? Mungkinkah...

"Ah. Jadi begitu rupanya..."

"..?"

"... Kau akhirnya mencintai anak itu..."

"Diam..."

"Kau akhirnya jatuh dalam perangkapmu sendiri..."

"Aku bilang diam..."

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?"

Sasuke membatu, tak sanggup mengelak dari terkaan sang kakak. Dia tak suka jika sang kakak hanya mempermainkan dirinya walau hanya dengan sepatah kata. Matanya menatap tajam kedua permata kelam milik Itachi. Dia benar-benar tak menyukai kalimat sang kakak. Itachi menyadari ketidaksukaan Sasuke akan kalimatnya, mencoba bertaruh saat ini. Dia bertaruh untuk mempermainkan adiknya dan mengakhiri permainan yang menimbulkan kebimbangan dalam hati sang adik.

"Sasuke...," panggilnya lirih, berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. "Jika kau ingin ini selesai, bunuh dia..."

Permata _onyx _itu membulat sempurna saat sang kakak memberikan perintahnya. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akhirnya ini akan terjadi seperti rencana. Padahal dirinya berharap sang kakak mengerti sedikit saja perasaannya. Namun salah. Itachi tetaplah Itachi, dia tak akan meninggalkan misinya gagal walau dia juga akan tersiksa.

"Apa maksud―"

"Kau berjanji tak kan pernah meninggalkan tugasmu, tanggung jawabmu..."

"Aku mengerti..."

"Bagus. Sekarang bawakan aku jantung anak itu, dan semua kebimbangan hatimu akan hilang selamanya." Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Dia tak kan sanggup membunuh Naruto, sedikitpun dia tak kan sanggup. Tapi apalah boleh buat, dirinya harus melaksanakan takdirnya. Dia harus mampu melakukannya, bagaimanapun caranya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

.

.

_Jika kau memberi mereka dua pilihan yang berat, maka mereka akan menjawab, "Tak kan segalanya berjalan lebih rumit jika kau membandingkan dengan takdir..."_

.

.

Naruto duduk di pojok _cafe_ tempat dirinya dan Shikamaru berjanji untuk bertemu. Mata birunya teralihkan dari pemandangan kota saat pemuda Nara itu mulai memasuki ruangan dan duduk di hadapannya. Kedua mata itu bertemu dengan wajah malas sang Nara. "Butuh bantuan?," tanya Shikamaru langsung saja. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ini...," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan bunga berkelopak hitam pada Shikamaru. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan agar sang Nara menjelaskan tentang bunga itu. Shikamaru menghela napas. Jika saja dia tak ingat dirinya pernah berjanji untuk menjelaskan seegalanya, maka dia akan mendengus dan pergi dari hadapan sang Uzumaki. Jika saja dia tak ingat orang yang berada tepat di hadapannya adalah orang yang dicintainya, maka dia akan membiarkan sang Uchiha melakukan apapun pada sang Uzumaki.

"Bunga setan...," ujar Shikamaru hanya sekali melihat bunga itu, membuat kedua alis Naruto bertautan. "Itu bunga setan...," ujarnya lagi. Naruto menarik bunga itu mendekat pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia tau itu adalah bunga setan saat pertama kali Sasuke memberikan bunga itu padanya. Tapi dia begitu terlalu mencintai Sasuke, sehingga dia tak peduli siapa sang Uchiha sebenarnya.

"Kau tak perlu bimbang seperti itu, Naruto...," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasanya. Dia tau kebimbangan itu. Dia tau rasa takut itu. Karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan sendu. Dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Shikamaru, sedikitpun dia tak menyadarinya. Tapi Shikamaru, dia sangat mengerti akan dirinya. Mengerti akan kekurangannya. Mengerti akan kebutuhan hati dan batinnya. Tapi dia tak mampu membalas apa yang Shikamaru rasakan padanya.

"Kau tak perlu bimbang, Naruto. Aku selalu bersamamu..."

Kalimat itu kembali terlantun dari bibir sang Nara, membiarkan Naruto menjatuhkan bulir bening dari pelupuknya. Membiarkan kebimbangan dalam hati Naruto bercampur aduk dengan rasa bersalahnya. "Kau tak perlu takut, Naruto. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Kapanpun, aku tak kan mengeluh hanya untukmu..." Rasa bersalah itu semakin besar.

"Shika... Maaf..."

Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Dia tak sanggup lagi. Kepada siapa hatinya memihak sekarang? Sasuke atau Shikamaru kah? Entah, dia tak tau. Kebimbangan hatinya sudah menutup segala indranya. Kebimbangannya telah menimbulkan rasa takut yang berlebihan. Kebimbangan hatinya membuat dirinya tak berdaya, sedikitpun dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk berdiri pada kedua lutunya sendiri.

Shikamaru menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir itu. "Merepotkan, jangan menangis. Kau seperti anak kecil saja!," canda Shikamaru kembali mengingatkan Naruto akan masa lalunya. Dia tersenyum, membalas senyuman Shikamaru. Tersenyum getir, mencoba menghapus segala kebimbangan hatinya. Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dia tak peduli. Dia tak peduli saat sang Nara melumat bibirnya, membiarkan ciuman lembut itu berlalu dengan singkat. Membiarkan ciuman lembut itu menghapus kebimbangan dan rasa takutnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Shikamaru mengalungkan rosario di sela ciuman tadi. "Benda itu akan melindungimu darinya... Benda itu yang akan membunuhnya saat dia akan menghancurkanmu...," ucap Shikamaru pada Naruto sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi. Naruto meraba dan memperhatikan rosario berbandul salib itu sebelum matanya memperhatikan Shikamaru untuk terakhir kalinya. Samar-samar dia mendengar pesan terakhir Shikamaru, "Jaga dirimu... Selamat tinggal..."

_**Ima sara dake do, arigatou o kimi e...**_

_**Arigatou o kimi e...**_

_**Shizuka ni sotto sasaete kureteta n de.**_

_**Jikan o ima koete, arigato tte kimi e...**_

_**Sunao ni nare nakute tojita mama datta...**_

_**Kokoro no naka no arubamu hiroge..**_

_**Boku ga mae muitara, omoide tachi ga waratta...**_

[ _Walau sedikit terlambat sekarang tapi, terima kasih untukmu.._

_Terima kasih untukmu..._

_Karena kau selalu mendukungku walau dalam diammu..._

_Lewat dari batas waktu kita, terima kasih untukmu..._

_Aku telah kehilangan diriku bukan seperti yang dulu.._

_Mencoba membuka kembali album di hatiku.._

_Aku mulai melangkah maju, semua tentang kita pun tersenyum...]_

Naruto menghela napas sejenak. Dia tau pada akhirnya dia akan hancur. Tapi tak apa, dia rela hancur di tangan orang yang dicintainya setulus hati. "Selamat tinggal, Shikamaru..."

.

.

_Akhirnya kaupun mengerti, sayang. Pada akhirnya kebimbanganmu yang menuntunmu padaku..._

.

.

Shikamaru terduduk di atas atap rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong nan sayu. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto tadi siang sungguh membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apapun saat ini. Mata cokelatnya terpejam erat, tak membiarkan cahaya senja memasuki rongga matanya. Dia tak menyangka akan begini akhirnya. Dia tak mengira akan begini rasanya. Dia tak menduga bahwa dia akan kehilangan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu berada di sampingnya, sosok sebatang kara yang tegar, sosok yang selalu meperlihatkan senyuman polos nan hangatnya.

Dia akan kehilangannya sebentar lagi. Baginya mudah untuk mengetahui akhir pertemuan mereka, tapi tak menyadari betapa sakitnya jika itu terjadi. Telah terjadi. Pertemuan terakhirnya bersama pemuda yang sangat dicintainya siang tadi benar-benar mengiris batinnya. Sakit. Andai saja sang iblis tak pernah datang, rasa ini tak mungkin ada dalam hidupnya. Dibukanya kelopak mata itu, menunjukkan pada dunia mata cokelat yang menyiratkan kepedihan hati.

Setidaknya dia telah memberikan pelindung terakhir miliknya pada Naruto. Naruto... Mungkin akan sia-sia saja jika dia memberikan rosario itu. Dia telah meramalkan bahwa akhir dari Naruto adalah hari ini, malam ini. Mudah baginya meramal hal itu, tapi sulit baginya menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto-lah korbannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap ramalannya meleset, walaupun kecil kemungkinannya. Dia tak mampu jika pada akhirnya dia menemukan Naruto tanpa senyumannya. Tanpa nyawanya. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika itu terjadi.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Berhenti merenung dan mulai melangkah menuruni tangga, mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto walaupun itu tak berguna. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu pagarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat satu tengah bersandar pada pagar beton itu, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang di sana. Shikamaru menatap awas orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Nara Shikamaru... Benar?," tanya pemuda itu padanya dengan nada datar. Shikamaru tak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan itu, dia merasakan hal yang buruk akan menimpanya. "Maaf mengganggu acara menyelamatkan sahabatmu itu..."

Mata Shikamaru melebar, bagaimana bisa orang ini mengetahui kemana dirinya akan pergi? Ditatapnya kembali orang itu, mencoba membaca aura milik orang itu. Dia membelalakkan matanya, "_Iblis...,"_ batinnya menjerit saat dia menyadari siapa yang tengah dirinya hadapi. "Ah. Sebagai pemilik indra keenam, kau lumayan juga...," puji pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Shikamaru.

"Tapi aku yakin seratus persen, kau tak tau akan hari akhirmu adalah hari ini, hm?"

"Siapa kau...?"

"Bukankah kau tau siapa aku ini sebenarnya? Hm. Baiklah. Aku Itachi Uchiha, dan kurasa kau tau akan hal itu..." Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Uchiha? Berarti dia memang benar-benar iblis. Dan dia tau bahwa dirinya benar-benar dalam bahaya. Sebelum Itachi mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru sudah berlari menjauh darinya. Dia harus lari dari iblis ini, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus lari.

"Ckckck... Percuma saja..."

Tepat saat Shikamaru berbelok di perempatan jalan, Itachi sudah berada di depannya dan menghadang jalannya. "Mau main-main denganku, manusia?," tanya Itachi dilengkapi dengan aura iblisnya yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Shikamaru mencoba memukul jatuh Itachi, namun kali ini Itachi tiba-tiba menghilang dan berada tepat di belakangnya, mengunci segala pergerakannya. "Sesugguhnya, manusia, aku tak suka bermain-main... Jadi, selmat tinggal...," ucap Itachi memperlihatkan kuku tajam bagai pedang pada Shikamaru.

Dia tak mau berakhir seperti ini...

Dia masih ingin menyelamatkan Naruto...

"UAGGHHH!" Rintihan itu terdengar sangat memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Darah bercucuran kemana-mana. Bukan darah merah segar, melainkan darah hitam sang iblis. Shikamaru menusuk tepat jantung Itachi dengan salib yang selalu dibawanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berhasil menusuk sang iblis. Namun sayang, lehernya sudah tersayat kuku-kuku sang iblis tepat sebelum dia menusuk sang iblis. Darah segarnya mengalir deras dari luka yang ditimbulkan, dia bahkan tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"BRENGSEK KAU, MANUSIA! AKHHH!"

Tubuh sang iblis perlahan-lahan menghilang bagaikan uap air yang mendidih. Shikamaru hanya mampu menatap iblis yang tengah kesakitan itu seraya menutupi lukanya, tidak dapat bergerak maupun menjauh dari sang iblis. Itachi menyeringai meski tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, menyadari bahwa sang manusia tak mampu bergerak menjauh darinya. Dengan sedikit kekuatannya, dia berhasil meraih sang manusia tak berdaya itu.

Shikamaru menatapnya nanar, dia sudah tak mampu melawan lagi. Dia pada akhirnya akan mati di tangan sang iblis yang menyeringai kejam padanya. "KAU IKUT DENGANKU, MANUSIA! KAU HARUS MEMBAYARNYA!" Dirasakannya kuku-kuku tajam itu menusuk tenggorokannya, memutus jalur pernapasannya. Inilah akhir hidupnya, dia tak berdaya. Yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah seringaian sang iblis yang telah mencabut nyawanya, dia tak berdaya. Batinnya menangis, dia tak berdaya. "_Maaf, Naruto..._"

.

.

_Akankah aku menjadi penjemputmu saat ajalmu datang?_

.

.

Naruto mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke berkali-kali. Dia sudah menunggu sang Uchiha di _cafe_, tapi tak di temukannya sang kekasih di sana. Tangannya terus menggenggam bunga berkelopak hitam yang diberikan Sasuke tadi pagi melalui suratnya. Bunga setan yang selalu diberikan Sasuke padanya. Naruto mencoba mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, namun tak ada jawaban. Saat dirinya hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Seakan mempersilakannya masuk dan mencari sang Uchiha sendiri.

Naruto memasuki apartemen itu sambil meraba-raba dindingnya, mencoba mencari sakelar lampu. Tempat ini terlalu gelap dan mencekam, apalagi untuk orang yang membenci hantu macam dirinya. Tapi dia miris sendiri pada dirinya, entah mengapa dia malah mencintai seorang iblis. Naruto menghentikan pencarian sakelar lampu saat dirinya melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depan balkon. Diam dan membiarkan cahaya bulan sebagai satu-satunya cahaya penerangan di ruangan gelap ini. "Sasuke?," panggil Naruto seraya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu, "Aku mencarimu di _cafe _tadi..."

"Berhentilah di sana, Naruto..."

Naruto terhenyak saat Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti mendekatinya. "Kenapa?," tanyanya polos. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya. "Seharusnya kau tau alasannya...,"n ucap Sasuke seperti mampu membaca pikiran Naruto. Tubuh pemuda itu berbalik untuk menatap sang Uzumaki. Matanya merah menyala, membuat Naruto berjenggit ngeri melihatnya. "Kau tau siapa aku sebenarnya, bukan?," tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya namun dengan aura pekat yang tak pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan sangat sulit. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai, menahan pergerakannya bagaikan tali yang menjeratnya kuat. Barulah saat itu dirinya bisa melihat pola yang terlukis di lantai. Hexagram atau yang disebut dengan lingkaran setan terlukis dengan darah, mengelilingi dirinya dan menahan tubuhnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang teramat saat Sasuke mendekatinya dengan sebilah pisau tajam di tangannya.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!," rontanya pada sang iblis. Dia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Sasuke menyamakan pandangannya dengan Naruto yang terduduk tak berdaya di atas lantai. Matanya menatap kosong pada Naruto, tak menyiratkan apapun dalam pandangannya. "Ada apa, Naruto? Kau takut padaku?," tanyanya masih tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto memekik tertahan saat Sasuke menyayat lengannya. Membiarkan darah segar mengalir derah dari luka yang ditorehkannya. "Hm... Bagus juga jika kau takut padaku...," ucap Sasuke sambil terus menorehkan luka-luka lain di tubuh Naruto. "Sasuke! Hentikan! Sa-sakit!," rintih Naruto kesakitan, tak mampu melawan barang sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar saat Sasuke menusukkan pisau itu ke tubuhnya, menghujamkan luka-luka menganga di sana.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengakhirinya, dia berhenti tepat saat dirinya hampir menusuk leher Naruto. Menatap sebuah rosario yang melingkari leher pemuda itu. Rosario yang sama seperti milik pemuda itu. Shikamaru Nara. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa terbakar. Dia marah, dia cemburu. Dihujamkannya pisau itu sadis, menusuk dada Naruto berkali-kali. Dia marah, dia cemburu. Dia mengoyak tubuh Naruto yang mulai melemah akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya. Dia marah, dia cemburu. Dia tau Shikamaru memberikan rosario itu agar Naruto bisa menjauh darinya.

"Sasu... ke..."

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lirih oleh orang yang dicintainya. Ya, orang yang dicintainya. Yang tengah sekarat di hadapanya. Mata merah itu kembali menjadi mata _onyx _miliknya, yang dikenal Naruto. Yang sangat dikagumi Naruto. "Naruto...," lirih Sasuke, "Maafkan aku..."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tubuhnya sudah kehabisan darah, dia yakin akan hal itu. Dia tau hidupnya diujung tanduk, dia yakin akan hal itu. Tangan yang tak dapat bergerak itu perlahan-lahan meraih wajah tampan di hadapannya, mengusap wajah sang iblis untuk terakhir kalinya. Tersenyum pada sang iblis untuk terakhir kalinya. Matanya masih menyiratkan rasa sayangnya pada sang iblis. Menyiratkan betapa dirinya begitu mencintai sang iblis.

Sasuke menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan menangis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia menangis darah, bagaikan kehilangan kekuatan iblisnya untuk selamanya. Kehilangan rasa bimbangnya untuk selamanya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk selamanya. Dia tau, Naruto telah mati. Mati di tangannya sendiri tanpa protes, bahkan masih tersisa senyuman itu untuknya.

Dikecupnya bibir tak bernyawa itu, mencoba merasakan sekali lagi rasa kasih yang teramat dalam untuknya. Namun percuma, dia telah tiada. Menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Inilah takdirnya, dia tau. Dia tak mampu lagi membendung rasa sakit di hatinya. Semua kejam terhadap dirinya. Semua jahat kepada dirinya. Setidaknya, biarkan dia mengucapkan sepatah kalimat kasih atau sepenggal kalimat selamat tinggal untuk yang terkasih. Namun menyesal pun tak ada gunanya.

Digenggamnya rosario yang masih mengalungi leher yang berlumuran darah sang Uzumaki. Dia akan menebus kesalahannya. Dia akan pergi sama seperti orang yang dicintainya. Dengan sekali tusukan di jantungnya, dia merasa sedikit terbebas dari segalanya. "Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

.

.

_Jika Tuhan menghendaki, akankah kita bertemu lagi? Tapi ingatlah, sayang, aku tak menunggumu di dasar neraka..._

.

.

_Ibu sering bercerita padaku, tentang kisah cinta seorang manusia dengan sang iblis. Tapi mengapa selalu saja akhir kisah mereka tragis. "Ibu? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah bersama?," tanyaku penasaran. Ibu tersenyum padaku, "Karena mereka tidak boleh bersama, sayang..." Aku berpikir sejenak, mencoba memahami kalimat ibu. "Tapi, mereka saling mencintai, kan?," tanyaku lagi, masih belum puas dengan jawaban ibuku tadi._

_Ibu tersenyum lagi, "Benar. Mereka saling mencintai. Tapi mereka salah mencintai orang. Mereka diputuskan takdir. Kau mengerti kan, Hinata?"_

_Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, ibu..."_

**~OWARI~**

**Ai ya! Kenapa jadi begini kisahnya? Maaf seribu maaf ceritanya jadi gaje... T.T . Saya akan berusaha sekali lagi membuat fic yang lebih bagus!#semangat 45. Sebenarnya ini untuk Death Note, sayangnya nggak ada yang cocok, jadi begini deh... XP . Oh iya, itu ada selingan lagu Sayounara by Orange Range. Mind to Review?**


End file.
